


【拉二咕哒】和平魔王城

by Coldonehit



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldonehit/pseuds/Coldonehit
Summary: 魔王咕哒x勇者拉二使用了era 魔王的设定





	【拉二咕哒】和平魔王城

**Author's Note:**

> 魔王咕哒x勇者拉二  
> 使用了era 魔王的设定

不论普天之下种族何其多，强者何其多，魔族也只承认一个魔王作为自己种族的最强者。而魔王就是魔王，不论多么弱小，地宫也承认魔王为自己的唯一一个主人。

如此分裂的两个规则造就了现在的情况。lv.279的勇者奥兹曼迪亚斯看着这个lv.1的新生魔王，不耐烦的从鼻子里发出了轻蔑的声音，“还以为复苏的魔王会是怎样的强者……这不就是个小姑娘么。”

是的，小姑娘。被人类领主封印之后，当初那个恶贯满盈的魔王早就在封印里自行转生，现在被不小心的村娘破坏封印之后重新回到地宫的，仅仅是一个幼崽而已。她甚至还没来得及用初始金钱买一个陷阱武装地宫。

魔王，lv.1，【害怕疼痛】【容易上瘾】【追求快感】【善于学习】【不受洗脑】，拥有以上繁多属性的她，也在偷偷关注这个只看气势就知道极强的勇者了。虽然已经转生，但是对于封印的恐惧仍然残存在意识里，她只能发着抖把自己缩成一团，等待着最终命运的来临。

魔王色泽纯正的橙红头发像是流动的霞光一样垂在身上，金色的双眼带着无法掩饰的恐惧，水光隐隐闪烁着，她尚且稚嫩的五官已经能看出美丽的影子，这种脆弱的样子无疑被她的美貌衬托的更加动人——勇者因此改变了心意。

他低下头把魔王的下巴挑起来，手中斩杀一路上自动生成魔族的长剑熠熠生辉，“哦……？这么看过去，也是一个美人么。”因为小魔王一路跌跌撞撞的逃跑，他们两个已经在魔王城最神秘、最庄严的寝室里面。

历代魔王都有着用自己最珍爱的战利品修饰卧室的习惯，镶嵌着整条龙脊骨作为装饰的柱子顶端，深渊眼魔的眼睛在魔法效用下仍然熠熠生辉。出于气势考虑挑得极高的吊顶上绘着魔族千年中杀死的其他种族的强者。在这样一个奢华夸张、而且意味尤其复杂的房间里侵犯它的主人，也是不错的娱乐。

所以奥兹曼迪亚斯在小魔王兢惧的颤抖中，用最锋锐的剑刃切开了她用以蔽体的唯一一层斗篷。抛开她纯黑色的眼白不看的话，现在的魔王完全是个赤裸的人族少女，房间里熊熊燃烧的壁炉给她奶白色的肌肤增添了温暖的橙色光辉，但面前露出可怕笑容的男人让她全身都止不住地感觉到寒冷。

下意识地，她想要掩盖自己的身体。这再正常不过的举动，却被利剑所终止了。奥兹曼迪亚斯挑起眉毛，感兴趣的看着她淡粉色的乳尖在剑锋指向下逐渐挺立起来，他嗤笑，“果然是喜好淫乐的魔族，只要是坚硬的东西，都会让魔族的女人兴奋么？”

刻意无视这是她受到威胁时的本能反应，勇者的利剑继续逼近魔王，终于在触碰到她柔软胸乳之前的毫厘之差停止了。锐利到极点的剑气已经划开了一道细细的伤口，轻微的凉意后，洁白的肌肤上冒出了微小的血珠，和嫩白淡粉撞色对比，带着极致的诱惑。

她的眼泪终于不知所措的滴落下来，奥兹曼迪亚斯饶有兴致的舔了舔唇，“杀死、封印，若要论这些，都是早已经有人做过的了……要说调教魔王的勇者，余还是第一个吧？”

身娇体软的弱小魔王轻易被压倒在床上，深红色的斗篷在跳动的火光下宛如还在流动的鲜血包裹住少女柔软的躯体，勇者因此承受了更多的诱惑。奥兹曼迪亚斯金色的眼睛饶有兴致地眯了起来，按住她纤细的手臂之后，他眼前这具还在颤抖的美丽身体简直就是毫无防备的牛奶冻一样。

恰好，奥兹曼迪亚斯是个甜牙齿。勇者的双唇用意外的温柔模样试探着触碰了她樱粉色的唇瓣，舔了舔之后就像是品尝什么甜品一样撬开她的嘴巴吸吮住了小舌。与之成为鲜明对比的是，他的手已经强硬地突破少女尽可能并紧的腿，在从来没被任何人触碰过的禁地探索起来。

新生的魔王就像任何一个婴儿一样在这方面懵懵懂懂，完全不明白被另一个存在亲吻抚摸有什么含义，只是一味在强者面前收敛自己的恐惧，但她的身体——魔族中最为贴近魔族本源的身体——本能的察觉到了什么。

与人类不同，魔族是十分坦诚的种族，想到就去做，想要就去拿，强大了就毫无顾忌地作恶，弱小时龟缩起来也不会觉得羞耻。就在这种纯粹的种族特征下，魔族喜爱寻欢作乐也被其他所有种族知悉。

意料之中又有些意外的，奥兹曼迪亚斯发觉她的神情变了，原本生涩的接吻动作和显而易见的恐惧已经渐渐融化开来，取而代之出现在这个按照年纪可以称之为新生儿的魔王脸上是娇嫩的晕红。金色的眼里面不知何时荡漾起动人的波光，她似乎在盯着他看，又似乎没有，只是随着他在某个地方的动作，波光汇聚成泪滴滑下去。

那恍惚迷乱的神情实在是很美，令奥兹曼迪亚斯不禁为之着迷，他的动作就这么细致起来。“咕……啊、不、呜……”被快感刺激到失神的魔王蜷缩起身体，她微微张开嘴巴想要说话，却没办法说出成句的话，反而被对方再次吻住，搅动着发出下流的水声。

奥兹曼迪亚斯的手整个埋没在她大腿根的软肉里面，他用整只手包住她的女阴，只剩下手腕的部分露在外面。乍一看，腕部似乎只有些微的动作，但是小魔王闷闷的喘息声忽然变成难以抑制的尖叫——她纤细的腰很明显地向上拱了起来，不知道是想要迎合还是躲避。

这声尖叫特别细长，好像是从她体内很深的地方透过喉咙钻出来的，腰肢拱起来，腿也控制不住的蹬着床单，被恶劣对待过的乳尖高高翘起。本纪元新生的魔王在勇者的手指下达到了第一次高潮。

而勇者则轻笑着舔舐着自己手上的液体，他凝视着完全陷入恍惚的魔王低语着，“下一回合……才开始哦。”

被抱起来的时候她还没有恢复清醒，刚才陌生而激烈的高潮已经消耗掉她所有的体力了，但是作为魔王，她的气力槽长的令人绝望——多数情况下，是被俘虏的勇者，而现在，是她。

如勇者所说的那样，第二回合很快就开始了，他似乎是想要把她摆出一个更漂亮的姿势才把她抱起来的。刚把她放到床边，奥兹曼迪亚斯就将那两条骨肉匀称的腿挽到自己的臂弯里，迫不及待地占有了她。

下身似乎还弥漫着疼痛和……说不清道不明的某种奇怪的感觉，虽然全身的皮肤都像是呼唤着想要什么东西的触碰，在感受到另一人高热的体温时她还是本能的瑟缩了一下，但是对方的动作并没有因为这一下小小的可爱动作而停止。

有什么很热的东西，圆滚滚而坚硬的，从刚才被钩住抖动的地方插进了身体里。她似乎睡着了，耳边听到对方的喘息声和轻笑声又非常清晰，还能感觉到对方身体上所带着的热气，比房间里的壁炉还要温暖，甚至有点烫人。

奥兹曼迪亚斯不怀好意地拨弄着被宝剑划伤的那一边乳尖，看着小魔王迟缓地转动着眸子看过来，下身忽然狠狠地顶到深处，手上也捏紧了她嫩生生的乳粒。她吃痛，叫出声的同时吸的紧紧的，发觉眼前的勇者只是想要玩弄她，不由得露出不知所措的神情。

“喂……你会说话吗？”奥兹曼迪亚斯故意在他发现的那一小块地方来来回回戳弄，看着小魔王颤抖着发出呻吟。她发现自己每次想说什么都会被打断之后，只好点了点头。

“那你知道我们在做什么吗？”他再次发问，这次魔王诚实地摇了摇头，她很努力很努力地平复着呼吸，“是……想、要杀死我吗……”还是少女模样的魔王抽了抽鼻子，“插进来之后、呜……捅穿我的身体……把我杀掉。”

“什、哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”不顾自己还插在她身体里，奥兹曼迪亚斯放声大笑，差点没能支撑住自己的身体。眼前的少女顿时露出了警惕的模样，被他抬起下巴吻起来——如同孩童一样天真可笑的想法，配合着这具美丽的身体，在床笫之间简直是对男人的杀手。

“嗯，没错。”他捧着那张小脸，“余的确是要捅穿你的身体……让你像死了一样……就像这样。”他故意用没有剃除的毛发摩擦她硬起来的阴蒂，再加上他已经知悉的她的“弱点”，魔王很快就越吸越紧，越来越湿了。

“你瞧……”奥兹曼迪亚斯含着那边乳尖，舌头不住在已经开始凝结的血痕上划来划去，这让他的声音也带着淫糜的口齿不清，“是不是感觉很奇怪？身体开始变紧了不是吗？”他笑着吓唬她，“要忍住哦，这种奇怪的感觉一到，你就会死了。”

“不、不要、嗯、我不想……我不想死……”lv.1的魔王伸出手想把他推开，当然的，对上lv.279的勇者和蚍蜉撼树没什么区别。她只觉得之前那种奇怪的感觉正逐渐收缩起来，随着他的每一次顶弄膨胀起来，之前让她害怕的失神的电流再一次汇聚起来。她试图收紧肌肉去抵抗，但是那感觉却越发强烈，包括他插进来的那东西的存在感也越来越强。

可是、可是……她咬住嘴唇，想起刚才一瞬间眼前一片绚烂光彩神智抛飞的感觉，战栗中居然带着一点点期待。就要来了，那种让她又爱又怕的感觉，虽然仍然不想要死去也不想被封印起来，但是身下某个地方被毛发摩擦到的时候、皮肤被抚摸的时候、被顶到那个让她酸麻的地方的时候，原本恐惧的念头就会从脑海中短暂的消失不见，取而代之的是纯粹的期待。

就在只差一点点的时候，勇者停下了动作，魔王湿润的眼注视着他拔出了那个东西——原来那是他身体的一部分，和他的肤色一样是深色的，上面还带着湿亮亮的液体，甚至连那里的毛发都被液体带的一片泥泞。器官极其精神地微微跳动着，她甚至、甚至有些可惜。

“怎么？”奥兹曼迪亚斯姿态慵懒地撸动着自己的肉棒，“你不想死吧？余今天暂时放过你。”魔王没有力气——也没有那个观念——要把腿合上，让他一低头刚好能看清她狼狈的小穴。

粉色的小穴惨兮兮的挂着液体冲着外面张开，多到乘不下的淫液从穴口中垂下一缕，坠入了已经一片痕迹的床单上，它好像不满于奥兹曼迪亚斯突然抽身而去，在男人的目光中兀自颤抖着。

“来，过来。”感觉龟头已经一片酸麻，奥兹曼迪亚斯示意小魔王张开嘴巴。他就射在她的脸上，看着她茫然又天真的用手指刮下来查看……他又硬了。不过现在不行。既然说了是调教，那么奥兹曼迪亚斯不会轻易让这变成享乐——就算这也意味着对他的折磨。

调教从第二天开始。不过魔王不认为这是什么坏事，因为她有了衣服穿——虽然只能穿经过奥兹曼迪亚斯许可的衣服；也不会挨饿——只要她学会了奥兹曼迪亚斯教给她的话、或者举动之类的，有时候甚至会得到糖果作为奖励；也不需要处理问题——奥兹曼迪亚斯会处理，她只需要按照对方的吩咐召唤魔物买东西就行了。

当然，晚上或者白天，总之是奥兹曼迪亚斯希望的时间，她总是要陪着他做一点奇怪的事情。

“嗯……请奥兹曼迪亚斯大人狠狠地欺负我……”她跪趴在窗台上，想要放低身体却又不敢，只好在身后勇者的目光中伸出双手掰开自己的屁股——让那里更好的、更清楚的显示出来。

“不对。”手指降落在她的大腿上，今天奥兹曼迪亚斯破例让她穿上了吊带袜，那双手就这里勾一勾那里拉一拉，“余是怎么教你的？”他暗示性的划过臀沟，“想要被余欺负哪里？”

“呜……”窗外好像有个魔族守卫的身影，她连忙低了低头，声音也跟着小起来，嘟囔出心里知道的他想要的答案，“屁股……淫乱魔王的屁股想要被欺负。”

他似乎笑了一声，但是紧跟着插进来的东西让她控制不住地叫出了声，自觉不需要再掰开屁股，她飞快的用手捂住嘴巴。这同样是奥兹曼迪亚斯教导给她的，如果不是在没有别人的房间里，声音就不能被别人听到。

魔王城宽大的窗台上，魔王穿着女仆裙，短短的裙摆被掀到腰间供一个人族恣意玩弄，吊带袜也挂在腰间横带上，随着撞击和臀部的肉一起抖动。她没有叫出声，但是肉棒在紧致的后穴抽插还是带出滋滋的水声，窗帘被放下来，人形的轮廓还是能从外面看的分明。里面的人在做什么早就是不言自明的事。

她的身体早就被细致的开发完毕——不知为何魔王城的商铺中出售的除了正常的陷阱就是调教用的器具，而奥兹曼迪亚斯……称得上富可敌国。

什么润滑液啊地垫啊阴蒂夹啊，他都快把商店搬空了。魔王当然是第一体验人。或许是出于个人的兴趣，奥兹曼迪亚斯最喜欢在镜子前面让她坐在他怀里。“你不想死吧？”他心满意足一般将双手撑在地上，“那就自己来控制吧，有那种感觉的话可以停下来哦。”

狡诈多疑的本能让她觉得那笑容之后似乎有着什么戏耍的成分，但是她还是努力地忍耐着，虽然有那么几次奥兹曼迪亚斯停下了动作，她却已经进入微微抽搐着失神的状态，不过总体来讲应该是……没问题的吧？只要她还活着，只要不会死去，就……没问题的吧？

所以她努力地压抑着声音，格外热情地包裹住奥兹曼迪亚斯的肉棒，随着他的撞击只觉得眼前一阵黑一阵白，连窗外原本葱郁的绿地灌木也变得扭曲而奇异。奥兹曼迪亚斯停的恰到好处，察觉到她有规律的加紧内壁之后他还逗留了一会儿去挑逗她，可窗外的情景让他拔出来的同时有了新的坏主意。

“喂……看那里，像不像余上次教你做的事情？”他拉扯着魔王暴露在外的乳尖迫使她回神。脱离岗位的侍卫身边来了一个魅魔侍女，几乎不需要交流他们就热情洋溢地纠缠到了一起，宽大的裙子和精良的铠甲胡乱丢弃在地上，侍女扶住树翘起屁股，从楼上看去能清楚地看到她的翅膀和尾巴都快乐的颤动着。就算这样，柔软的魅魔还能扭过身子来同侍卫接吻——她整个都像是一根迷乱妖艳的藤蔓，把侍卫缠的死紧。

“不行……再来的话，我会死的……”她翻过身来，可怜的看着奥兹曼迪亚斯，“刚刚已经快要……”

奥兹曼迪亚斯不为所动，小家伙虽然是新生的婴儿，但同样拥有着邪恶魔王应该有的演技和伪装，他也爬上窗台示意她看外面，“是你请求余狠狠欺负你的吧……？而且、那个侍女的模样不是很快乐吗？”

快乐吗？那就是快乐吗？阴蒂被打着转挑逗，她趴在玻璃上，被冰凉的温度刺激的一哆嗦，奥兹曼迪亚斯从后面把她压在上面挑弄起来。“唔、还是这么紧，”这一次他还是插入了后穴，内壁热情不减地包裹住插进来的东西，“放松一点，余又不会消失掉。”

一边开着这种玩笑，他一边指导她观赏下方的淫戏。现在侍女的手腕被她自己的尾巴缠在背后，正被迫骑在侍卫身上前后摇摆，她的翅膀也被侍卫捉住，一旦侍女动作慢下去，那个侍卫就拽住她的翅膀逼迫她用力。魅魔天生敏感多汁，只好泪水涟涟的一次次喷出液体，直到整个人酥软下去。

毕竟是偷情，不能那么从容的结束。奥兹曼迪亚斯看着那两个人飞快的穿好衣服吻别，不愉快的啧了一声，他还想勾着小魔王更进一步呢。这时，魔王也已经快要忍不住了，背后贴住的勇者的胸膛被前方的玻璃衬托得格外温暖，她敏感的乳尖被玻璃挤压成饼，随便怎么动作都会刺激到，刚刚冷却一点的情欲再次升温，她只觉得一直被冷落的小穴格外空虚。

“插……插进来……”面对欲望格外诚实的魔王陛下哀求，“奥兹曼迪亚斯大人、也请您欺负前面的洞……”奥兹曼迪亚斯从善如流地把手指插了进去，却没有摩擦阴蒂背面，也没有攻击她最敏感的那个点。后穴的抽插逐渐加快，插在小穴里的手指还是不紧不慢的在周边一挑一戳，格外不满足的感觉让她忍不住哭了起来。

“呜、请、快一点……”她主动扭摆腰肢迎合，可是前后都没有满足的情况下她反而不知道该迎合哪一边，每当她凑向前方，那两根手指就刻意慢下来，而当她翘起屁股向后凑时，奥兹曼迪亚斯就跟着抽出一截也向后。

方才侍女那说不清是快乐还是痛苦的表情一次次闪回在她的脑中，根本没办法忽视。抗拒的肢体，皱起来的眉头，甚至是僵硬的间歇，都说明她应该是痛苦的。可……为什么呢？看到那张脸的时候，她居然希望自己也能和那个侍女一样，她也想被那么用力的插到最深处，想要毫无顾忌地露出快乐的表情。

她抽泣着，越来越努力地摇动着屁股，但奥兹曼迪亚斯的冷落也越来越明显，他一次比一次敷衍的动作着，到最后甚至直接拔了出来。从第一次高潮之后再也没有获得过主动或被动的高潮的魔王委屈地大哭出来，习惯驯服的她在奥兹曼迪亚斯的指示下只能张开嘴巴——这已经成为惯例——乖乖让他射到脸上。

她的脸上已经乱七八糟被精液和泪水还有流出来的口水搞得一团狼狈。“余还要去处理地宫的陷阱，你回去玩吧。”勇者把斗篷甩到她身上就这么离开了。

体内的热焰完全没有被熄灭，精液的味道和怀中斗篷带着的奥兹曼迪亚斯身上的味道都让她不住地回忆起之前的每一次快乐。

全身被涂满润滑液被迫用振动杖自慰也好，屁股里面被塞入整串肛珠出门散步也好，包括他用粗糙的绳子把她绑在床柱上打屁股也好，每一次她觉得似乎有什么就要来临就会被他喝止住动作。每一次都是那么的快乐……和不满足。

可怜的小魔王一边抽泣着，一边裹好斗篷走回了房间。

她已经快要忍不住了。就想要彻底驯服魔王的奥兹曼迪亚斯来说，最好的方法当然是先晾她几天再去继续教导她。他才是魔王城现在最实际、最直接、最强大的主人，这一点每一个魔物都清楚，它们的魔王是一个空架子。不过魔物就是魔物，当奥兹曼迪亚斯发觉魅魔们在尽量诱惑他而不是仇恨他的时候，还是感觉到了厌倦。

不只是魅魔，还有其他的美丽魔族，她们摇曳的腰肢、动人的眼波、成熟娇艳的身体……都说明她们想要吞食这个占据了魔王城的异族。奥兹曼迪亚斯明白她们的乖顺会在发现他间隙的一瞬间消失不见，本来他也是无所谓的，在王国里面玩这套把戏的人类也没有少到哪里去，渴望权势的人和渴望力量的魔族本质上也没有什么区别。

……他真正应该做的，是杀死魔王，将肮脏的魔族清扫干净，然后与自己的同类相争夺取王位才对，而不是在这里空守着孱弱的魔王。但不知为什么，看到满脸泪痕的小魔王蜷缩在自己的床褥间的时候，奥兹曼迪亚斯感觉到了……发自内心的愉快。

“你来找余了啊。”他很轻的说着，说不准是想叫醒他还是不想打扰她甜美的睡梦。壁炉里的火已经很低了，最后的光摇摆不定的舔舐着她的半边脸，奥兹曼迪亚斯不由得伸手绕住她的一缕头发打起转来，她还是没醒，或许是一直以来被要求忍耐的调教耗费了体力吧，感觉到了熟悉的人在身边，她反而睡得更沉了。

第二天她醒来的时候，太阳已经高高的照进来了，奥兹曼迪亚斯的卧室在很低的半地窖里，甚至需要不间断的魔法光源维持明亮。发现灯和炉子都没亮起来，她伸出手想放出魔力，发出波动的一瞬间就被环抱住她的人握住了手臂。

“我、我只是想点灯……”她小声解释，“没有伤害奥兹曼迪亚斯大人的意思。”奥兹曼迪亚斯似乎觉得她说的话很有趣，“伤害余？你做得到吗？”他自己甩了一下手，壁炉中的火焰窜起两米高，而后渐渐平复，魔法灯也有一瞬间的晃眼才变得稳定起来。

这是需要魔力和控制力结合才能得到的结果，虽然知道自己很弱，但看到这样一幕，她还是忍不住有点羡慕。现在的她连点一盏灯都是弱小到随时都会熄灭的微光，如果她像那个侍女一样的话……会不会、也能变得那么快乐了呢？

所以当心情很好的奥兹曼迪亚斯再一次问她想要什么的时候，她小心翼翼地说，“我想……升到lv.6……或者，1000g的经验也可以……”lv.6还是lv.60，对奥兹曼迪亚斯来说没什么区别，他更好奇魔王为什么忽然想要变强，“想要夺回地宫？lv.6可不够，最起码要比余还强吧？”

魔王的脸好像红了，她低下头躲躲闪闪地回答，“……是因为，那个侍女比我强，所以可以快乐，如果我也变强的话，是不是也……”

她开窍了，一次次的调教，达到尽头时的忍耐，为了让她混淆疼痛和快感而做出的种种“惩罚”和“奖励”，就在现在取得了成果。奥兹曼迪亚斯成功的让魔王渴望他给予的快感胜过恐惧死亡。

“笨。”丢下已经无味的食物，他又把她拖回了游戏场，这一次是在地垫上。性别、种族、颜色……迥异的身体在镜子里纤毫毕现，被养的像个小布丁一样的魔王眼泪汪汪的对着镜子观看自己被玩弄的场面。

她也不是第一次看了，甚至都不是第一次被逼着描述镜中的场景，但她是第一次贴的这么近，不仅能看清他的动作，还能看清他的表情。今天的奥兹曼迪亚斯似乎很不一样，膝盖分开她的膝盖，手指上的动作轻而爱怜。

魔王不知晓何为温柔，何为爱惜，但她本能的感受到了这种不寻常的宠爱。所以就在他一如既往地停下手时，她很小心的转过去，亲了他一下。上次看到的那两人分别时的亲吻还是给了她一点启发的，既然能用这个来表达不舍，那是不是也能表达出此刻涨满她身体的感情呢？

应该是可以的吧。因为下一刻奥兹曼迪亚斯的表情就变得恶狠狠而富有攻击性了，他插进来的动作也变得非常之快，完全没给她忍耐的余地，把她的求饶也好呻吟也好的声音顶的支离破碎。勇者握剑的手稳定有力，环握在少女的腰肢上，几乎都要把她掐断一样的用着力。

“看镜子……”动作和快感让他的气息也有些不稳，汗水打湿了黑发，他强迫怀里失神的少女贴过去看仔细点，“余来告诉你，这就是快乐。”镜子里她的脸通红，发间的汗水和眼中的泪水弄的脸上湿润起来，小眉毛皱起来，可是眼角眉梢又是快乐而满足的。

“啊，嗯，好舒服……被欺负的、好舒服……”被教导过许多话语的魔王为了取悦奥兹曼迪亚斯，也为了取悦看到镜子更加饥渴的自己，说的话也乱七八糟起来，“被奥兹曼迪亚斯大人侵犯到子宫最里面了、哈，哈啊……”

“那就好好看着你的表情、这是余赐予你的表情。”奥兹曼迪亚斯深深顶进去，最脆弱敏感的地方被如此严厉的苛责着，少女很快就陷入被迫连续高潮的悲惨境地，她唯一能看清楚的就是镜中自己的表情。痛楚又快乐、抗拒又期待。

她终于再次体会到当时身体和意识都被抛飞到幻光中的感觉。

————忽然时间加速的结局分割————

“奥兹曼迪亚斯大人~”魔王讨好的凑过去，为了装作可怜的样子还故意坐在地上抓住他的袍摆，“能不能去出征打一下新来的勇者嘛~”

“……”奥兹曼迪亚斯把笔插进笔筒似笑非笑，“你已经lv.139了，是个成熟的魔王了，应该学会自己迎击了。”

魔王顿时瞪圆眼睛作不可置信状，“可是……面板上为什么只有奥兹曼迪亚斯大人的迎击选项呢……”她的小脑袋依恋地靠在勇者膝头蹭来蹭去，“可能是因为奥兹曼迪亚斯大人把所有俘虏都放回去了，也可能是奥兹曼迪亚斯大人不让别的魔族过来侍奉我叭。”

奥兹曼迪亚斯只觉得头痛，俘虏就是要被魔王这样那样的，不放回去还留下吗？那群侍女侍卫勾搭他不成又去勾搭魔王，这能忍？

“哼，余来做的话不用半天就能从三街回来。”他也查看了一下对方的入侵进度，临走不忘警告已经、完全、一点都、不怕他的魔王，“可不要被余发现你偷偷做什么多余的事。”

屋子一下子就空了，魔王看着面板上勇者奥兹曼迪亚斯的好感高达4786%，眨了眨眼睛——她决定在等待的时间里吃光某人私藏起来的甜食。

“没办法嘛，奥兹曼迪亚斯大人。独占魔王就是一件麻烦事呀。”今天的魔王也悠然自得的度过了被独占的一天，可喜可贺，可喜可贺。

———— 一些设定的解释 ————

很多设定来自文字冒险游戏era魔王，但是有所修改，游戏本身的设定就是魔王对勇者做任何行为都会加好感，包括过激行为，当然有时候好感赶不上反抗刻印加的快，但因为玩家是主角方所以可以用其他点数消除反抗刻印，消除之后好感度够高就会马上【爱慕】。想当然，这个状态下的魔王对勇者没有什么好感度，除非要开启逆调教……

不过为了有恋爱的（？）甜甜的（？）感觉，本文设定就是啪啪啪都在加双方好感度哦，怎么样，一下子就很甜美了叭（你滚）

总之新年第一篇也这样摸出来了，可喜可贺，可喜可贺

 


End file.
